


-

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Стебный драббл на челлендж.Темы - Fantasy или Melodrama.





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444962) by tardiscrash. 



\- О, Мастер, еще одна планета для меня? Ты же захватил одну на прошлой неделе, я уже потерял им счет. – Доктор привлекательно тряхнул кудряшками и сел Мастеру на колени.

\- Я не остановлюсь, пока вся вселенная не будет поклоняться тебе также как я, мой дорогой Доктор. – Тут Доктор поцеловал его, а простыня, в которую он был завернут, соскользнула на пол. Слуги привычно отвернулись.

\- Чан - Профессор, вы проснулись? Я принесла вам еще чашку чая – То.

Йана вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Заработавшись, он и не заметил, как уснул. – Ах, да, спасибо. Забавно, мне сейчас снился такой странный сон…


End file.
